In recent years, self-monitoring of blood pressure by patients at home has earned increasing interests among hypertension societies worldwide. Medical professionals believe that the home blood pressure monitoring practice would improve in patients' compliance and hypertension control rates, and assist in early detection of hidden diseases such as white coat hypertension and masked hypertension phenomena.